Cartoon All-Stars Globs of Doom/Transcript
This is a script for Cartoon All-Stars Globs of Doom. (The story begins in outer space where gooey orange meteors are flying through space towards Earth. Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart are in Ponyville) Twilight Sparkle: Ah, Flurry Heart. What a day. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: What a life! Shining Armor: I guess so, Twiley. Twilight Sparkle: But, I want to know what's that stuff? (The meteor landed on top of Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart) (Same thing happens to Luna and Celestia) Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Flurry Heart and Shining Armor: Twilight! Twilight! (Twilight runs off and hides behind a building) Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. (Spike and the Mane 5 arrive) Spike: Twilight! What's happening? Applejack: Yeah, Twi, what is this stuff? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But whatever you do, don't let it touch you! Rarity: We're obviously trying not to. Why? Twilight Sparkle: That's why. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Flurry Heart and Shining Armor: Twilight! Twilight! Fluttershy: What are we going to do? (Then, the portal from Volcano Island has opened and out comes The Mask) Twilight Sparkle: The Mask! The Mask: Quick! Through the portal! Twilight Sparkle: But, what about my brother, my sister in-law and my niece? And my former teacher and her sister? The Mask: You can only help by coming with me to Volcano Island! Now! (So, Twilight Sparkle,the Mane 5,Spike and The Mask go to Volcano Island) Twilight Sparkle: The Mawgu lair. The Mask: (to Pinkie Pie) Don't touch that. I haven't figured out how it works yet. I have established our immediate headquarters here. Twilight Sparkle: How come we need headquarters? Bumblebee: We're all under attack. The Mask's home in Edge City, mine on Cybertron... Toa Vakama: Even Metru Nui. Starscream: All of us are threatened. Bumblebee: Starscream. Professor Chronos. Vakama: Roodaka. Twilight Sparkle: Gaia Everfree? Professor Chronos: Yes, yes. You know us. The Mask: Okay, let's be civil here. I have invited the Syndicate here for a reason. Vakama: But, they're evil. Applejack: How can you be sure of that? Twilight Sparkle: I guess that the evil part is their specialty. Starscream: All of our worlds are threatened. The only way to deal with this new threat is to join forces. The Mask: We all have to work together on this one. (Then, Sensei Wu,Kai,Jay,Cole,Zane,Lloyd,Nya and Garmadon came to the base) Kai: Hate to interrupt, but me and my buddies thought you could use an extra set of hands. Twilight Sparkle: You're joining our side? Kai: We're the protectors of Ninjago. (Then, came Samukai, Pythor P Chumsworth, General Kozu, General Kryptor, Master Chen, Morro, Nadakhan, Sensei Yang and the Time Twins) Gaia Everfree: You're joining our side? Morro: We did some evil many times. Like, the time I possessed Lloyd and Nadakhan stole the Ninja's friend Nya and make her into his wife. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, so we're all working together to stop this thing. What do you got? Starscream: We've been tracking them down for a while now. They're called Morphoids. ( Category:Transcripts Category: Connor Lacey Category: Transformersprimefan